


The Rendezvous of I.M

by thatolikid



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXID (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VIXX
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Impact Play, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatolikid/pseuds/thatolikid
Summary: Just a bunch of smut so have fun!
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	The Rendezvous of I.M

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and I think I'm not gonna finish it lol. tho comments do motivate me.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." I yawn  
"Sucks, we have Inkigayo." Shownu says, walking out of the room.  
I sat up and smiled. That means that I will get to mingle with other groups, which means that I will get to hunt. I get up and walk into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot stream of water felt amazing against his cold skin. After I cleaned everything, I prepped myself and walked into my room. I got dressed, I wore a pair of super tight jeans that made my ass look extra fuckable and button down shirt tucked into it. I did a quick turn in the mirror and took a few photos. I had looked perfect so I walked out into the living room.  
"You look extra fancy today. Are you trying to impress someone?" Shownu asks  
"In a way." I smirked  
"Ok, well, everyone we are going to be late. Everyone in the van." Wonho interrupted  
They all climbed into the van, when we are all settled I asked, "Do you know who is coming?"  
"Ummm... I think seventeen and astro." Minhyuk answered, turning around and setting his chin on the headrest.  
I nodded in response. I licked my lips, those two groups had the biggest dicks aside from vixx and nct. I'm really excited to hunt.  
"Why do you want to know?" Kihyun asked, glancing up from his phone.  
"You'll know in time." I said, smiling at him, silently sending the message of 'back off'  
When we got there I saw seventeen I have them a quick wave and a wink to Seongcheol and Mingyu. We are performing first and they are preforming last. So I can sleep with seventeen then astro. We got dressed and have our makeup done. We got onstage and did our stage. I love preforming, all of it. I love the attention and your ability to do what you need to do and you have to have talent. Also, you have so many hot men get sweaty, it is so hard to not get a boner, I normally have to think of a vagina to make it go away. When we finished our performance we headed back to the dressing room. Everyone was so sweaty so I felt myself getting a semi, I quickly adjusted myself before texting Seongcheol and Mingyu.  
Me: Hey Mingyu, meet me in the single stall bathroom with Seongcheol.  
Mingyu: Sure be right there, you better not mess up our makeup.  
Me: No promises, ;)  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back in like 30 minutes" I said  
"Why are you gonna rub one out because you saw a hot girl?" Jooheon giggled  
I threw my head back and laughed while walking out. Oh, I was doing the least straight thing.  
I walked into the bathroom and waited for them.  
I heard a door open and I walked over to them. I kissed Seongcheol and Mingyu and slid to my knees.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I pulled up my pants I felt a little bit of cum leak out of my hole. I'm gonna need to bring a plug next time.  
"Have a good stage. I hope I gave you enough spirit. Until next time." I said, walking out and I walked into the dressing room.  
"Hey, Y'all I need a water." I said  
"Why? You jerked off too hard?" Minhyuk giggled  
"No, I'm just thirsty after fucking. I need water before round two." I said, grabbing a water from Wonho before walking out.  
I pulled out my phone  
Me: Yo  
Eunwoo: yo  
Me: Bathroom, ten minutes [eggplant emoji] [water squirt emoji] [peach emoji]  
Eunwoo: coming  
I bent over the sink and pulled my pants down and slipped a finger into my ass and started fingering my hole and moaned.  
"Oh, has the little slut have cum in his ass. But he still wants more because he's an insatiable cockslut?"  
fuck. he knows I have a humiliation kink.  
I moaned in response.  
"Hands off. Thats my job."He said, slapping my wrists.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was finally done and with 3 loads of cum in my ass. it felt great. At this point I had a little bit of a limp but I still decided to go back to the practice room.  
"How was round two? Was she good?" Kihyun teased  
"hah, definitely more than you could imagine or do." I laughed. "Let's go."  
We all left and loaded into the van and I put in my head phones. When we got home I hopped in the shower (after I put in a plug). When I was clean I sat down at my desk and opened my sex journal. I like to record all my encounters. I opened to an empty page. Hmmm, there is a few pages left. Barely enough for seventeen. I need to buy a new one for the astro encounter. I opened my notebook and started writing.  
=====================================================================================  
setting: Inkigayo  
people: Seongcheol and Mingyu  
I waited in the bathroom for them and I was beginning to get hard at the thought of being double penetrated. I started to palm myself when I head a knock. I let the in and kissed them. I kissed Seongcheol as I took Mingyu out of his pants and started to jerk him off. Mingyu started kissing my neck and squeezing my ass. When Mingyu bit and sucked there I let out a moan into Seongcheols mouth. Seongcheol pulled away.  
"Take off your clothes and bend over." Seongcheol said, detaching his mouth from mine.  
I did as told. I took my shirt off slowly and slid down my pants, showing the black velvet and lace jockstrap. Seongcheol slapped my ass upon seeing it.  
"Did the little cumwhore wear something special for us?" Mingyu said  
I nodded. Then Seongcheol slapped my face.  
"What did you not do?" He asked  
"Yes, daddy, yes, sir." I whined  
"good, slut." Mingyu said.  
Seongcheol took out his dick and rubbed it along my lips.  
"Open, whore." He said  
"yes daddy." I said, opening my mouth  
He grabbed my hair and thrusted into my mouth. I licked the underside of his cock and swallowed around his dick and stuck the tip of my tongue into his tip before pulling off.  
"Fuck my throat. Daddy please." I begged  
"Ok, babyboy, since you asked so well." He said and he grabbed my hair tighter and thrusted in my mouth and I deepthroated his dick. Mingyu went to my ass and pulled on one of the straps letting it snap back against my skin. I moaned around Seongcheols dick in response. He put his fingers in Seongcheols mouth and he sucked them while I was sucking him. Fuck, I may cum soon. Then I felt a finger slide in my ass.  
"I might not have to prep you. You prepped yourself this morning didn't you?" Mingyu asked, slyly.  
I moaned as a response and Seongcheol fucked my face harder.  
"do you want sir to fist you?" Seongcheol asked.  
I pulled off his dick and said, "No, I'll be fine."  
I may be a slut but I save some things for my boyfriend (who knows what I do) and my members (at some point).  
Mingyu put his fourth finger in as Seongcheol continued fucking my face.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Seongcheol said and I only sucked harder.  
After another two minutes he came in my mouth. I swallowed it all happily.  
"Thank you daddy." I said. "Now please fuck me. Both of you at the same time. please." I begged.  
"Ok baby." Mingyu said, sliding in.  
I moaned loudly and started fucking myself on his dick. after two seconds he held my hips steady and Seongcheol slid in as well. Neither of them slowly worked up to fucking me fast and hard. I moaned loudly.  
"Shhh, do you want people to hear?" Mingyu said  
I did. but since we were idols I had to be quiet.  
"do you need someone to gag you so you can be quiet?" Mingyu said and I nodded  
He texted someone and wonwoo came in two minutes later and he thrust into my mouth.  
Then they all started fucking all of my holes.  
"Do you like all your holes being fucked? Hmmm? Just like a toy?" Wonwoo growled  
I moaned around him and all of them picked up the pace.  
((a/N: im tired so I'm gonna finish this up quickly, expect next chapters to be better.))  
After another 10 min they all came and I swallowed Wonwoo's cum and the others came in my ass.  
===================================================================================  
I walked out into the living room onto my way to the kitchen.  
"Hey, I.M. we are playing truth or dare. Wanna play? If you refuse your dare you have to take a shot of take off a piece of clothes." Wonho said.  
I smiled.  
"That sounds fun. I'm in." I said, sitting down in the circle.  
"We are doing the spin the bottle method so here is some soju. Drink up." Shownu said, pouring us all glasses, emptying he bottle and puts it on the ground when everyone had finished their glass.  
"Ok, I'm ready." I said  
Shownu spun the bottle and it landed on Kihyun.  
"Truth or Dare, Kihyun?" Shownu said  
"Truth." Kihyun replied  
"If you had to date anyone here, who would it be?"  
"hmmm.... You" Kihyun said, staring into Shownu's eyes.  
Shownu smiled and leaned back as Kihyun spun the bottle. It landed on Jooheon.  
"Truth." Jooheon said  
"Ok, Have you had any experiences with boys?" Kihyun asked.  
Jooheon thought for a second before saying "His name was Minhyuk and it was during a school trip. We were room mates and I sucked his dick and ate his ass. He did the same to me."  
Jooheon's face was now a nice saturated pink. Jooheon spun the bottle and it landed on me.


End file.
